Evangalena's Quest
by xvolleyballgrlx5
Summary: When 14 year old Lena finds out she is a demi-god, she is determined to find her parent. But even after months, no one claims her. Accompinied by her new best friends, Lena escapes Camp Half Blood Hill and plans her own quest to Mount Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From Normal to Demigod

Chapter 1: From Normal to Demigod

I was a plain, ordinary girl. I have straight, light brown hair and freckles that splatter across my face. I have shockingly electric blue eyes that resembles the color of ocean water. The most exciting thing that had ever happened to me was the time a kid threw up on me at our local amusement park. So when a 17-year old boy came bashing through a wall in our local library and told me I was the daughter of a Greek god, I knew my life was about to take a pretty wild turn.

Let me start from the beginning-the story gets a little complicated.

I was plopped down in a big, oversized bean bag chair at the Forks Township Library. I lived in Forks, Washington. It was a small town that no one visited…probably because it was overcast and rainy all the time. I was reading my favorite book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, for what seemed like the millionth time. I snuggled deeper into the chair and let the drip of the raindrops on the window lull me into unconsciousness.

My eyelids flew open. I glanced at the wall where I heard a small _Buzzzzz… Buzzzzzzzz! _I struggled to get up out of my fluff chair and went over to examine the wall.

The buzzing stopped abruptly, then continued. It got louder and louder and I backed up until I tripped over my two feet, (I am very clumsy) and stumbled onto my butt. Suddenly a panel of the wall bashed open and sent a cloud of plaster dust flying all over. It coated my face and my hair and I probably looked like Casper the Friendly (or at this particular point the unfriendly) Ghost. Two people-- one of which I recognized immediately-- climbed out of the wall and casually approached me.

"Annabeth Chase?" I said, completely in awe.

Annabeth laughed. "That's me, Lena. This is my uh, best friend, Percy Jackson."

Percy was tall and had scraggly long, brown hair. He had a few freckles but nothing compared to mine.

"P-p-pleasure to meet you, Percy Jackson."

Percy laughed a deep throaty laugh. "You can call me Percy. Percy is fine."

Annabeth came over and sat me down on my oversized seat. "I know what I'm about to say is not going to seem very realistic but…we know that you're the daughter of a Greek God. Which one, we have no idea it could be any of them, but we know you are definitely a daughter of one. I am one to. I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. I noticed some very peculiar traits about you over the summer when I babysat you, and I decided that I would take them back to camp-half blood. Everyone there has come to the conclusion that you are, indeed, a demi-god.

"A demi-what?" I asked, quite confused.

Annabeth chuckled. "A demi-_god._ You are half mortal, half Greek God. And this summer, you're going to be coming to camp half blood with us."


	2. Trip To Camp Half Blood

Chapter 1: From Normal to Demigod

Chapter 1: From Normal to Demigod

I was a plain, ordinary girl. I have straight, light brown hair and freckles that splatter across my face. I have shockingly electric blue eyes that resembles the color of ocean water. The most exciting thing that had ever happened to me was the time a kid threw up on me at our local amusement park. So when a 17-year old boy came bashing through a wall in our local library and told me I was the daughter of a Greek god, I knew my life was about to take a pretty wild turn.

Let me start from the beginning-the story gets a little complicated.

I was plopped down in a big, oversized bean bag chair at the Forks Township Library. I lived in Forks, Washington. It was a small town that no one visited…probably because it was overcast and rainy all the time. I was reading my favorite book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, for what seemed like the millionth time. I snuggled deeper into the chair and let the drip of the raindrops on the window lull me into unconsciousness.

My eyelids flew open. I glanced at the wall where I heard a small _Buzzzzz… Buzzzzzzzz! _I struggled to get up out of my fluff chair and went over to examine the wall.

The buzzing stopped abruptly, then continued. It got louder and louder and I backed up until I tripped over my two feet, (I am very clumsy) and stumbled onto my butt. Suddenly a panel of the wall bashed open and sent a cloud of plaster dust flying all over. It coated my face and my hair and I probably looked like Casper the Friendly (or at this particular point the unfriendly) Ghost. Two people-- one of which I recognized immediately-- climbed out of the wall and casually approached me.

"Annabeth Chase?" I said, completely in awe.

Annabeth laughed. "That's me, Lena. This is my uh, best friend, Percy Jackson."

Percy was tall and had scraggly long, brown hair. He had a few freckles but nothing compared to mine.

"P-p-pleasure to meet you, Percy Jackson."

Percy laughed a deep throaty laugh. "You can call me Percy. Percy is fine."

Annabeth came over and sat me down on my oversized seat. "I know what I'm about to say is not going to seem very realistic but…we know that you're the daughter of a Greek God. Which one, we have no idea it could be any of them, but we know you are definitely a daughter of one. I am one to. I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. I noticed some very peculiar traits about you over the summer when I babysat you, and I decided that I would take them back to camp-half blood. Everyone there has come to the conclusion that you are, indeed, a demi-god.

"A demi-what?" I asked, quite confused.

Annabeth chuckled. "A demi-_god._ You are half mortal, half Greek God. And this summer, you're going to be coming to camp half blood with us."

Chapter 2: Trip to Camp Half Blood


	3. Half Blood Hill

Chapter 1: From Normal to Demigod

Chapter 1: From Normal to Demigod

I was a plain, ordinary girl. I have straight, light brown hair and freckles that splatter across my face. I have shockingly electric blue eyes that resembles the color of ocean water. The most exciting thing that had ever happened to me was the time a kid threw up on me at our local amusement park. So when a 17-year old boy came bashing through a wall in our local library and told me I was the daughter of a Greek god, I knew my life was about to take a pretty wild turn.

Let me start from the beginning-the story gets a little complicated.

I was plopped down in a big, oversized bean bag chair at the Forks Township Library. I lived in Forks, Washington. It was a small town that no one visited…probably because it was overcast and rainy all the time. I was reading my favorite book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, for what seemed like the millionth time. I snuggled deeper into the chair and let the drip of the raindrops on the window lull me into unconsciousness.

My eyelids flew open. I glanced at the wall where I heard a small _Buzzzzz… Buzzzzzzzz! _I struggled to get up out of my fluff chair and went over to examine the wall.

The buzzing stopped abruptly, then continued. It got louder and louder and I backed up until I tripped over my two feet, (I am very clumsy) and stumbled onto my butt. Suddenly a panel of the wall bashed open and sent a cloud of plaster dust flying all over. It coated my face and my hair and I probably looked like Casper the Friendly (or at this particular point the unfriendly) Ghost. Two people-- one of which I recognized immediately-- climbed out of the wall and casually approached me.

"Annabeth Chase?" I said, completely in awe.

Annabeth laughed. "That's me, Lena. This is my uh, best friend, Percy Jackson."

Percy was tall and had scraggly long, brown hair. He had a few freckles but nothing compared to mine.

"P-p-pleasure to meet you, Percy Jackson."

Percy laughed a deep throaty laugh. "You can call me Percy. Percy is fine."

Annabeth came over and sat me down on my oversized seat. "I know what I'm about to say is not going to seem very realistic but…we know that you're the daughter of a Greek God. Which one, we have no idea it could be any of them, but we know you are definitely a daughter of one. I am one to. I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. I noticed some very peculiar traits about you over the summer when I babysat you, and I decided that I would take them back to camp-half blood. Everyone there has come to the conclusion that you are, indeed, a demi-god.

"A demi-what?" I asked, quite confused.

Annabeth chuckled. "A demi-_god._ You are half mortal, half Greek God. And this summer, you're going to be coming to camp half blood with us."

Chapter 2: Trip to Camp Half Blood

I was packed in the backseat of a tiny taxi with Annabeth and Percy at my sides. I was scrunched up in fear. I had no idea what was going to happen at camp. I was shy, and making friends was NOT the easiest for me. What if they don't like me? I wondered helplessly. Annabeth must've noticed my petrified expression, because she rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I know that you're probably worried about what might happen here at camp. But don't be nervous, you're going to be fine. I was nervous to. Everything worked out for the best. You will love it here."

The taxi slowed to a stop and we pulled over to the side of the road.

"Um, Annabeth? I don't see any camp."

"You won't. We have to walk the rest of the way." Then, in a hushed voice, she added, "The taxi driver is a mortal. They can't penetrate the force around the camp."

I nodded and pretending like I knew what was going on. I really had no idea.

We climbed out of the taxi and I grabbed my bags. I struggled on walking, the bags weighed more than I did! Percy thankfully helped by grabbing some of my bags. Together, we made the journey to Camp Half Blood Hill.

_That is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! WIll update soon!_


End file.
